Adamantine
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Jason Todd is living his own life once again. With Batman now gone, Jason has been going around Gotham taking out petty criminals who make Gotham the hellhole it is. Working alone is how he operates best...until he takes someone under his wing and trains them himself. What could possibly happen between those two? (Takes place after Batman: Arkham Knight)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the side of his bed, Jason stared idly down at the ground as he collected his thoughts. His blue eyes flickered to the window ahead of him that allowed him to look out into Gotham. The moonlight from the full moon that night beamed light into Jason's room which allowed him to see everything clearly. The sounds from outside didn't bother Jason as he was in his own deep thoughts about the events that transpired the month before. He had wanted to kill his former mentor so bad that many nights the very thought had ate at him. He had carefully devised his plans to destroy the very man he used to look up to as a father, doing what he needed to do to get the job done.

But of course, he didn't do it. He couldn't do it.

He didn't kill the man who had taken him in and treated him as his own son.

"Bruce…" Jason said quietly.

Jason had been ready to put a bullet in the head of Bruce when they had their last face to face confrontation but Bruce had managed to talk sense into his former protégé. Saving Bruce from Scarecrow was the noble act that he hadn't regretted at all which still surprised him. He went from wanting his head on a platter to saving him from the very man he worked with the destroy Gotham City. A very ironic turn of events.

Jason looked at his red helmet that was sitting right on his nightstand beside him. He had become the Red Hood, a title he took some pride in. He finally had regained control of his thoughts, feelings, and his life in general which made him feel a bit good on the inside.

Bruce, Dick, Tim, Barbara, and Alfred were people he called family and restoring his relationship sounded like a good idea but Jason wasn't at that point to reunited with anyone just yet.

Well, everyone except Bruce and Alfred.

Jason was jerked out of his thoughts when he happened to hear someone running outside and was screaming for help. Immediately getting up and grabbing his helmet, he set out to suit up and take care of the situation going on outside his window. Living on the third floor definitely gave him a good view of anyone walking through the alleyway and he looked out of the half open window to see a man chasing a woman.

"Help me!"

Red Hood grabbed his gun, sneaked out of his window, and immediately followed the man who was after the woman.

"Who are you crying out to? Batman?" The criminal approaching the woman he had chased into a dead end in an alleyway looked around his surroundings. "I just see dingy apartment buildings around us…um…no Batman…so…" The villain took out a pocketknife and flicked the blade out. "You're mine."

"Actually, you're mine."

"What the…" The criminal had turned around to see someone with a red helmet with a red hood on their head putting their gun towards him. "Who the hell are you…what's with the stupid red helmet and hood? Your pants and your stupid knee pads make you look extremely stupid Whatever, I'll take you out soon enough!"

"Don't worry about my gear, asshole. You need to leave this woman alone or you're through."

"No. I don't talk to idiots who hide their faces inside of a red helmet…I mean you look quite ridiculous with that thing on your head. Guess I'm just going to have to each you a lesson, punk."

Red Hood simply jumped into the air to knee the criminal in his chin which sent him flying backwards and made him land on his ass. He then slammed his foot onto the criminal's chest and moved his gun closer to his face.

"Now, like I said before…you need to leave…"

"No!" The criminal managed to croak out. "Last night I almost got another girl but the stupid police were patrolling so she got away…but I promised myself that I would rob someone tonight you're not going to mess this up for me…"

Hearing the words come out the piece of crap lying on the ground beneath his foot made Red Hood snap. So, he took joy in chasing after innocent people who were defenseless? There was a solution for people like that scum.

"I'll be back, Miss," Red Hood told the woman.

The woman had been frozen in her tracks but managed to slowly nod her head as she watched Red Hood yank the man up by his neck then grapple onto the roof of the apartment buildings. She heard a bit of silence then a faint gunshot which made her gasp and jump a little out of surprise. This time around, she almost peed on herself as she heard someone land right in front of her.

"AAAHHHH!" The woman shrieked.

"Don't worry, it's just me," Red Hood said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" the woman said quietly. "I'd like to go home…I'm tired…just tired. Will you…will you take me home?"

Behind the helmet, Jason had frowned a little at the question that was asked of him. He had never been asked by anyone he's saved if he could take them home but when he realized that the woman he saved was indeed tired and needed to go home, he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Literally five minutes from here…"

Red Hood stuck his hand out towards the woman and beckoned for her to take his hand. The woman didn't hesitate in taking his hand and holding onto his arm for dear life. He smiled a little as he began walking the woman to her apartment down the street. Before he knew it, he had asked the woman her name.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Janet…" the woman said quietly.

Jason couldn't help but smile a bit at the woman's name simply because it starts with a J just like his name. His own named that he finally reclaimed.

"That's a pretty name."

"May I ask what yours is?"

"I…can't tell you that right now…"

"I see…I'd really would love to know who saved me tonight but I'll respect your wishes."

"In due time."

"Okay."

"I'll keep my word."

Those words brought a smile to Janet's face as she looked up at the Red Hood. She had heard of this person a few times but this was her first time seeing him for herself which made her happy as there were more saviors in Gotham.

"Right here…" Janet said as she pointed to her apartment complex.

"I'll stand here until you go inside."

"Thanks." Janet had walked up the stairs but then turned around to ask one more question. "When you had taken that guy up on the roof…I heard a gunshot…did you kill him? Or did you just…give him a warning shot or something?"

"He won't bother you again, let's just say that."

Janet nodded her head as his answer reassured her as she didn't care if the criminal lived or died.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for rescuing me. Part of me was still expecting Batman but…of course that wasn't going to happen. False hope I guess."

"I saved you and you're safe and sound about to go into your apartment so you can go to sleep."

Janet nodded in agreement as she opened the door to her apartment complex and entered into the lobby area.

"See you around," she said as the door behind her had shut.

Red Hood whipped out his grapple and began to soar through the sky to head back to his own place.

* * *

Jason stared idly at the hot water in the shower hitting his skin as he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he saved. Even though he wasn't falling in love or anything like that, she was unforgettable. He remembered her flowing dark brown wavy hair that fell above her waist that made her look like a princess, her green eyes looking at him with hope and relief when he rescued her. Even though she had been wearing a black trench coat with a pair of jeans and shoes, he knew she had been freezing her butt off and wanted to get home until she had to deal with the stupid criminal that decided to go after her. Now Jason could go to bed in peace knowing she was safe and sound now.

Even though Jason found the woman to be gorgeous, he knew he was not going to fall in love with anybody at all.

What was the point?

Jason turned off the water in the shower, stepped out to grab a towel and dried himself, then headed towards his room.

He was content with the little apartment he managed to find as he didn't want a big place anyways. Just a simple place with a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom was just want he needed. He had been used to living in Wayne Manor but now where he laid he head was where he could stay to himself.

Alone.

Jason slipped on a pair of boxers and sweats then finally laid down in his bed. Pulling the covers up to his waist, he looked over at the red helmet sitting on his nightstand. His mind began to flash back to the day he went after Black Mask's goons and Black Mask himself. It felt good to deliver justice to the evildoers in the city as he did tonight. If he were working with Batman, he wouldn't have been able to kill the idiot who chased after the woman he met tonight.

But Jason was on his own and doing what he wanted how he wanted just as he pleased. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Going to sleep was a lot easier now that he was stronger than ever as he knew exactly who he was.

Jason Peter Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up the following morning and began doing pushups beside his bed. The only sound that filled his ears were his steady breathing as he slowly lowered himself close to the ground then pushed himself back up. He didn't know why but he kept thinking of the woman who he had saved the previous night before and what she was up to. He wasn't thinking of hooking up with her or anything but one thing he didn't like was when women got hurt. Jason was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the tea kettle on the stove start to shriek. Stopping his pushup session, he went into the kitchen to pour himself some hot chocolate. He forgot how much he enjoyed hot chocolate and gulped it down, not caring that it was a bit too hot.

He didn't eat much else besides an apple as he exercised and cleaned his guns before he would have to go out and probably put a bullet in someone else like he did the man the previous night. Jason was positive that someone probably found the man's body since some people usually climb on the roof but he could care less about him at this point.

That was the difference between him and Batman.

Batman showed his enemies compassion when they didn't deserve it. As long as Jason was able to permanently end his enemies, that's all that mattered.

And that's why he preferred to work alone.

Red Hood had been perched on top of a rooftop overlooking a couple thugs dealing drugs to one another.

"I'm so glad Batman ain't around no more," one of them said.

"Me too. Then again, his stupid sidekicks are still running around though."

"Screw 'em. We'll be able take those birdbrains out."

As Red Hood pulled out his two shiny silver guns to get ready to confront the thugs, he heard a familiar voice that made him stop in his tracks before he took another step off the roof.

"I believe we can take the thugs _without_ the guns," Nightwing said.

"I work alone," Red Hood said sternly. "Shouldn't you be taking care of the crime in Blüdhaven?"

"Yeah…but I decided to pay you a visit."

Red Hood snorted.

"Gee, that's so nice of you," he said.

Nightwing glanced down at the thugs who were still dealing drugs to one another. He turned to face Red Hood with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take the guy in the green jacket and you take the other guys. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you didn't hear me the first damn time. I said I work alone."

"Yeah, I got that. But…I'm not leaving until after we take these guys out."

Red Hood shook his head as him and Nightwing jumped off the building and landed in front of the thugs, causing them to stop what they were doing and rush towards them. Nightwing and Red Hood quickly disposed of the thugs and tied them up so they police could get them. When they heard the sirens in the distance, they disappeared from the scene as if they never were there in the first place.

They stood on top of an abandoned building's rooftop as they continued their conversation.

"It's time for you to leave, Dick," Red Hood said.

"You must hate my presence."

"No. I just hate how you interfered with what the hell I was going to do. Damn, you acted just like him!"

"Who's him? Bruce?" Nightwing said quietly. "Because I told you not to kill those men back there? Jason, you can't kill…you just can't."

"You need to go. Now."

"You know where to find me if you feel like speaking to me again."

Red Hood said nothing as he watched Nightwing disappear into the night. He shook his head as he continued to search for any suspicious activity around the city alone just the way he liked it. He happened to see someone who looked familiar to him walking with a group of people which made him stop in his tracks.

Janet had been out with her friends and they were headed to a bar in downtown Gotham. A smile crept onto Jason's face as he watched Janet and her friends step inside of the bar before running off in a different direction.

Janet happened to look up as she sensed someone was watching her and smiled to herself when she had a feeling she knew exactly who had been watching her.

"Soon, Red Hood. Soon," she murmured to herself.

* * *

A light knock on her window startled Janet a little as she had been drifting to sleep. She had seen a figure outside of her window and immediately jumped out of bed, almost tripping over her own two feet. Grabbing her robe, she threw it around herself and went to open the window. The cool breeze from outside made her bundle up as best as she could see who was outside of her window on the fire escape.

"Red Hood!" she said.

Red Hood waved his right hand briskly at Janet.

"Janet," he said.

He didn't say her name as excitedly as she said his but he was happy to see that she was cheery.

"What brings you here?" Janet asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you," Red Hood said.

"That's so sweet of you. I've been thinking about you nonstop…oh." Janet fell silent as she felt her cheeks burn a little. "Sorry…I had just saw you tonight looking at me…checking on me…it made me feel safe...feel happy…"

"I'm glad. You okay?"

"Yeah…I am."

"Look, it's alright if you've been thinking about me. I'm still getting used to someone actually caring about me again."

"Well, I think you're a nice guy. I'd love to know your name but I know you don't want to tell me."

"Look, I know it's a bit hypocritical of me to not tell you my name but I'll tell you soon. I promise."

Janet smiled a little at Red Hood and nodded her head. She longed to see the face behind the mask and fought the urge to ask him to remove the red helmet from his head.

"I want you to take care of yourself," she said. "I mean…darn…I know you can take care of yourself, what am I saying?" Janet's teeth began to chatter a little as the cold sharp air stung her entire body.

"It's sweet of you. I'm going to go now and let you go back to sleep now. See ya around, J."

"See you!" Janet watched as Red Hood grappled onto the roof and launched himself deep into the night. She stuck her head out of her window to see him move with the quickness which made her wish she was as fast as him. "Oh!" When another gust of wind hit her in the face, she quickly stuck her head back into her apartment and slammed her window shut.

* * *

"You seem chirpy today. Let me guess…you got a raise at work, right?"

Janet shook her head as she dipped her fries into her ketchup and took a bite.

"Nope!" she said.

"I'm going to figure it out."

"Are you, Olivia?"

"Yes, I am!"

Janet's eye's flickered to someone walking through the entrance to the diner which caused her to stop talking for a second. She watched as a handsome man with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes walked in, glanced at her and smiled which made her blush and look away. The man was seated by a waitress…and he would happen to be seated right behind her too! Janet held her breathe a little as the man settled into the booth behind her. She wished she had eyes on the back of her head as she wished she could stare into the man's wonderful face. Olivia watched the entire thing and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Oh, Janet," she said.

"Shut up!" Janet hissed.

"You are in love…" Olivia sang quietly.

"I said shut up!" Janet slightly kicked Olivia in her shin under the table.

Jason couldn't help but smile to himself again as he overheard the conversation behind him. Taking a sip of his soda, tried hard not to laugh at loud when Janet kept telling her friend to stop making fun of her.

Maybe, just maybe, he would tell pay her a visit and tell her who the Red Hood is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I use some swear words in my stories. Not excessively, put they're planted in my stories. I don't want to offend anyone but I tell stories the way I like to. Overall, I hope you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Red Hood scoped out the area in front of Janet's apartment complex to seeing anything was out of place or if any suspicious activity was taking place. He was about to head over to the emergency exit to Janet's apartment until he saw a man walking briskly after another innocent man who was simply trying to get home.

It was an elder man the criminal was after which made Red Hood's blood boil. An elderly person? Really? Gotham was definitely a crappy city indeed.

The old man tripped over his two feet and ended up landing hard on his hands and knees. Aching now, he tried scooting away from the scum who was about to take everything he had.

"Please, just leave me alone! I don't have anything!" the elder man pleaded.

"Oh, you have something alright!" the scum said.

He kicked the old man in the leg before snatching up a bag that the old man had dropped.

"No, please! That's a present for my granddaughter. Her birthday is tomorrow! Please, give it back. You can take my wallet and my money, I do not care. But please, give me that back. She's very special to me and I love my grandbaby dearly…please, give it back."

The scum placed his hand over his heart then poked out his crusty lips to mock the man.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. But, guess what? I don't give a shit, old man." He took out a jewelry box and opened it. "Nice bracelet…I'm sure your granddaughter is a pretty lady. Where is she? I might pay her a visit!"

"I think not."

"What the f-"

The scum was silenced when a hard boot flew into his face, knocking out his front two teeth and sending him flying backwards into a dumpster. Red Hood quickly helped the elder man up and handed him back his gift before taking care of the idiot he just sent flying. The elder man silently rooted for his savior as he watched him take care of the man bothering him. The scum begged for mercy and actually received it, which was very rare, and ran out of the alleyway he was kicked into and onto the street. He disappeared with ease into the darkness as he wasn't trying to get hurt anymore.

Red Hood checked on the elder man to make sure he was alright.

"Thank you," the man said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Red Hood said. "You were on your way to visit your granddaughter?"

The elder man nodded slightly.

"Yes. It is her birthday tomorrow and I wanted to give her a present. I was about to head up to her home until I was attacked."

"I'll take you to her."

Red Hood then heard a familiar voice that made him jerk his head in the direction where it was coming from.

It was Janet.

"Grandpa! Red Hood!" she said. She dropped the garbage bag she was carrying to the dumpster and hurried over her grandpa. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," her grandpa said. "He saved me from someone who was going to steal your gift from me."

Janet hugged her grandpa tightly as tears began to fall down her cheeks swiftly.

"Thank you," she said to Red Hood. "You've been nothing but helpful to me ever since you rescued me in that alleyway…" She then hugged Red Hood who squeezed her gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me help you guys up to your apartment."

* * *

Janet sat on top of the roof of the apartment complex with Red Hood as she snacked on a Snickers bar.

"I wish I could kick ass like you," she said. "I feel so damn weak…especially in a city like this."

"I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way…until I finally empowered myself."

"How did you do that?"

"I escaped from a bad place…did some things that I'm not too proud of but that shit is in the past. I made my own identity."

"Who taught you everything you know?" Janet took the silence that followed shortly after as a sign that Red Hood didn't want to talk anymore. "I'm sorry I asked…"

"No, it's…" Red Hood took a long deep breath before continuing. "It's fine. Batman taught me everything I know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

"Educational."

"You think you can teach me what you know? I feel so powerless…my poor grandpa…" Janet crumpled the Snickers wrapper into a ball in her hand and let out a small sigh.

"Trust me, I don't think you want me to be your teacher in any way, shape, or form. Believe me."

"What? You think you're a bad person or something?"

A strong gust of wind managed to knock Red Hood's hood off his helmet and he quickly moved his hood back on top of his helmet.

"I'm not the ideal guy for you. I'm nothing like Nightwing, Robin…Batman…or the others. Trust me when I tell you."

"Why do you think that? You've done nothing but been extremely helpful and you've saved my life and my grandpa's life. I wish I could see your face under your helmet so I can see who you are. I mean…you will show your face, right?"

"Yes. I haven't broken my promise to you. But Janet, I am going to tell you this and you need to take heed to my words. Trust me, I'm not someone who is your typical hero. I'm far from it. I want you and your grandpa to be safe and all but I'm not someone who's loveable."

"I disagree."

Red Hood sensed that there was no way in convincing Janet that he was not the type of person she wanted to fall in love with.

He never thought he'd even think about the word love at all as he wasn't interested in developing any type of relationship with Janet whatsoever. Was she gorgeous and just the sweetest person ever? Yes. But was he still pretty aloof and wanted to be alone all of the time? Yes. No way was he going to get into a relationship with someone who deserved better and he was not the person for her.

"I have a question for you," Red Hood said.

"I have an answer for you," Janet responded with a small smile on her face. She didn't want this night to end as she was enjoying Red Hood's company far too much but she knew that her wish would not come true tonight.

Red Hood laughed lightly at Janet's response then turned his head to face her.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

He knew the answer as he figured it out long ago but wanted to hear it from Janet herself.

"Yes." Her response was quick, genuine, and firm. "You've saved my life and my grandpa's life. Within a week. How can I not like you?"

"Makes sense."

"Now, if you want to know if I really, really, really like you…as in I have a crush on you…well, I do. Crazy I know, but…that's just how I feel."

Red Hood couldn't tear his gaze from Janet as he saw how sincere she was and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help you and others close to you."

"Thank you. Also, it's my turn to ask a question." Janet lifted Red Hood's hand off her shoulder and wrapped her small hands around it. "Why do you think you're not lovable? Or even likable? I'm not trying to force you to like me or anything but I just want to know, Red. I mean, yeah you explained that you're not like Nightwing or Robin but what makes you that different?"

"It's my past…excuse my French, but I'm really fucked up. Remember that man that was chasing you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I took him up on the rooftop and killed him. See, I have a totally different way of dealing with the scum of Gotham unlike my former mentor, Batman. He didn't kill his enemies but I do. Sometimes. I want you to know that about me. That's why I say I'm not lovable…and I'm not likable…and I'm not someone who should looked at as a hero."

"But you're my hero. Killing is a bit extreme but…" Janet shrugged. "What can I do? I can't stop you. You have your way of dealing with the criminals of this city."

"Me killing some people doesn't scare you? Doesn't alarm you at all?"

"Nope."

"Well, that does it. I now know you are one amazing girl."

Janet blushed when she heard those words.

"Thanks, Red," she said.

"You've called me Red twice now."

"Sorry."

"No, I like it." Red Hood hesitated for a moment then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio. "Here. If you need me, just holler and don't be afraid to do so, okay?"

"Okay." Janet took the radio and clutched it in her hand. "Oh…one more question. Do you like me? I mean…I thought that after you had rescued me that night I thought you had taking a liking to me. Damn, I'm stupid. S-sorry I asked! Gosh, I'm embarrassing myself."

"Janet, relax. You're fine. And yes…I do like you." Red Hood definitely wasn't going to lie to himself as he like her a bit and he wasn't going to tell her that he didn't. Not after the way her and her grandpa had been nice to him. They were grateful that he rescued them and that warmed his heart.

Janet sighed a sigh of relief.

"Man, this has been one heck of a conversation. Wish we could stay up here longer but it's cold and I do need to get inside."

"Let me help you down."

Red Hood hoisted Janet onto his back and quickly glided down the ladder that lead to her apartment and helped her inside.

"Thank you for the radio and thank you for talking to me. I'll see you soon," Janet said.

"You're welcome. But there's one more thing that I need to tell you. I saw you at the restaurant up the street the other day with your friend."

"That crazy Olivia that I call a friend is who I was with. She's a sweetheart but a hot mess!"

Red Hood chuckled.

"Yeah, I could see that seeing as how I overhead everything she was saying."

"You…did?"

"Of course," Red Hood said. He pulled his hood down then took off his helmet and revealed his true identity to Janet.

She smiled big and wide when she saw who her savior was and reached through her window so she could hug him.

"Oh, my gosh! You're the guy from the diner! Wow! This is so cool!"

"Yeah, it's me."

Without thinking, Janet lifted a finger to the scar on Jason's face. He quickly grabbed Janet's right hand but didn't do anything else as he stared right back at her.

"I won't ask about this if you don't want me to."

"No, it's fine as I don't mind talking about it. I'll tell you everything about me soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh…there is one thing you still haven't told me yet!"

"What's that?"

"Your name."

"Oh, yeah. Right…sorry about that…it's Jason."

"Your name starts with a J, too!? This is a coincidence."

"Yes, it is."

"We can hang out sometime and get to know each other. I want to hear all about your time with Batman and how it was having him train you!"

Jason nodded his head at Janet's request as a little part of him didn't mind talking about Bruce this time around.

But the other story that had happened at Arkham Asylum…deep in the abandoned wing…not so much.

"Sure thing."

"Great! I'll see you around, Jason!"

"See ya. Oh, by the way…I took out your trash for you."

"Oh, so that's where you disappeared to earlier…oops! Thank you for taking out my trash! And oh, how about we meet at the diner?"

"Sounds good."

"Great! See you very soon!"

Janet gave Jason a huge hug which made him smile himself and hug her back. He put his helmet on, pulled his hoodie over it, then grappled onto the roof of the apartment building and flew into the night.

The more he talked to Janet, the more he realized that a little part of him did indeed like her back and he wasn't going to deny it.

Maybe Janet would be the one to melt some of the ice that still surrounded Jason's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia poked Janet straight in her back as her friend stared at herself in the mirror.

"Why do you look like you're nervous? And who is this guy you going out with?"

"It's because I am nervous…and…no…I shouldn't tell you who it is because you'd make fun of me for it."

"No, I won't! Just tell me!"

Janet sighed as she put the cap to her lipstick and sat it down in front of her.

"Fine! It's the guy who walked into the diner that day."

Olivia gawked at her friend in disbelief as if Janet had said something in a different language.

"Him!? How!? That was your first time seeing him!"

"Yeah. First time seeing him unmasked."

"Unmasked?"

"You've heard of the Red Hood, right?"

"Yes!" Olivia quickly grabbed a stool and sat it next to Janet's makeup station and plopped her butt on it. She definitely wanted to hear everything her friend had to say about the vigilante.

"Remember the night I told you I had almost got robbed? Well, I didn't know Red Hood's name at first but he did ask for mine. And he's been checking up on me ever since that night and last night after he saved my grandpa from being robbed, we talked and before he left he told me what his name is."

"Which is?"

"Jason."

"Janet and Jason. Hehe."

"Shut up."

"Did he wish you a happy birthday at least? Did he even get you a present?"

"Yeah. He radioed me before I had went to sleep and told me happy birthday and today he said that he was going to take me to the bookstore and let me get whatever book I want. Or books. That's the final thing I want."

"That's nice. But...he gave you a radio!?"

Janet shrugged. "I guess he doesn't text. He gave me a little radio…walkie talkie thingy so I can keep in contact with him."

"Clever."

"It is. I'm still surprised he decided to take me out tonight. I guess he had a quick change of heart."

"Well, he likes you and you like him! DUH!"

"Whatever!"

"So, what else did you guys talk about!?"

"Why do you want to know, nosy!?"

"Because I want to know, Miss Janet!"

"Well, give me twenty dollars and I'll tell you."

"I'm going to beat you up when you come home."

"Yeah right."

"But, on a serious note, have fun. This guy sounds like he really cares about you as he's saved both you and your gramps. Just got out and have fun."

"I will. But honestly, if you do want to know more about him you have to pay me twenty dollars."

"I'm going to whip your butt when you come home, young lady!"

Janet stuck out her tongue then picked up her cell phone to check the time.

"Oh, time to go!" she said. She hastily got up to go put on her shoes, grabbed her coat, and put it on.

"You better let me know when you get to the damn place!" Olivia said. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Somewhere secret."

"Ha. Ha." Olivia was about to sit down on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She beat Janet to it asked who was on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Jason. I'm here to pick up Janet and take her out to eat for her birthday."

Olivia shot Janet a sly grin as she looked through the peephole at Jason then opened the door and beckoned for him to come in.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason," she said as she extended her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Olivia," Jason said.

"Oh, so you know my name?"

"Yup. Word gets around," Jason said with a wink.

"It seems it does," Olivia said giving Janet another sly grin.

Jason shook Olivia's hand then looked at Janet who took his breath away. She was simple clothes, skinny jeans and a green blouse, but she still looked beautiful to him. He had hoped he wouldn't start blushing as he didn't want to embarrass himself. "You look…very gorgeous…breathtaking…very elegant. You really are a pretty woman."

Janet started to blush at what Jason was telling her. She knew Olivia was soaking up this entire scene like a sponge but she didn't care at the moment. She was ready to go on her birthday date with the man who is her savior and was more than ready to go.

"Thanks, Jason," Janet said. "You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, birthday girl."

Janet double checked her purse to make sure she had everything she would need for the evening then walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon," she told Olivia.

"Stay out as long as you want. You two have fun!" Olivia said, slowly closing the door behind both Jason and Janet as they left the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind walking," Jason said. "I don't have a car."

"Well, with the way you get around, you don't need a car. Then again, maybe Batman left behind his Batmobile for you." When Jason looked as if what she said had touched a nerve, she quickly looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry." She pushed the elevator button and simply stared at the lit button.

"No, it's funny you say that…because now I remember that that's how I met Batman. I tried to steal the wheels off his Batmobile but he caught me."

"Wow!" Janet couldn't help but laugh a little at what Jason had said.

"It's true," Jason said with a smile. "After you."

Janet stepped into the elevator and watched as Jason pushed the button for the lobby.

"Is it okay if I…put my arm around yours?" Janet asked.

"Sure thing." Jason held out his right arm and let Janet wrap her small arms around it. "No one messes with you in this building, do they?"

"No. I hope not."

"If anyone does, you know how to alert me."

"I know."

"I wonder how old you are, birthday girl."

"I'm 22."

"I'm only older than you by one year."

"That's cool! I'm glad you're only a year older than me."

"It is good that we're close in age." Jason and Janet stepped out of the elevator, walked out of the apartment building complex, and made their way to a restaurant.

"I wonder where you're taking me."

"It's a surprise."

"I know but I still want to know, hehe."

"Well, we're here now actually."

"Oh, my goodness…this is the new frozen yogurt place I wanted to go to!"

"Well, here we are!" Jason opened the door and watched as Janet eyed all the machines that had frozen yogurt waiting inside to get devoured. Jason grabbed the biggest cup and filled with French Vanilla frozen yogurt then sprinkled whatever topping Janet wanted on the yogurt. He paid for it, grabbed two spoons, and then went to sit down.

"So, this is all you want to eat?" Jason asked as he pulled out a chair for Janet.

"Yup."

"I'm going to buy you some food after this and I won't take no for an answer. I don't want you hungry later."

"I would like a cheeseburger after this," Janet said. "With a chocolate smoothie. That is all."

"Noted. This is good…gummy bears…granola…and chocolate chips. Helluva combo."

"But it's delicious!"

"It is…can't remember the last time I enjoyed something this good."

"Um…do you…like do anything else besides fight crime?"

"I may stroll around the neighborhood…sometimes to ease my mind…sometimes to make sure nothing crazy is going on. I had been through a lot in the past year…" Jason lowered his head, slowly shaking it a little as he poked at a red and blue gummy worm that was sticking out of the yogurt. "Just recently…with what happened in the city and everything…it made me decide to turn over a new leaf. I had to forgive Batman for a lot of things."

"What exactly did you have to forgive him for?"

Jason let go of his spoon then pointed to the scar on his left cheek.

"I was trapped in an abandoned wing in Arkham Asylum. Joker beat my ass, along with the usual crazy folk that were there…the likes of Two Face to Penguin…he then branded me and that's how I got this scar. I blamed Batman for not finding me…even though I had turned off my tracker so I could go after the Joker myself so that I could kill him because I knew Batman wouldn't kill him because of course he didn't kill. When Joker showed me a photo of Batman with a new Robin that's when I thought that Batman didn't waste any time in replacing me. I thought that he simply didn't give a damn about me anymore. But I was wrong. He was in trouble when Scarecrow had gotten ahold of him and I helped him."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you…" Janet dabbed her eyes with the napkin she had been clutching in her hand.

"Don't cry," Jason told her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. How could someone like you get hurt so bad?"

"It happens. That's the life of…a vigilante. Haven't said that word in forever."

Jason grabbed Janet's hand and squeezed it tightly. Janet gazed into Jason's eyes and probably forgot to blink as she felt that if she did, he'd probably disappear from in front of her.

"So, that's why you look after me? Because of what happened to you…you don't want me to suffer like you did…"

"Correct. I…" Jason's voice trailed off when he heard a loud boom that came from down the street. He turned his head to see Penguin's goons rushing out of a bank who's entrance they blew up. They all piled into a car and started to drive off as the police arrived to chase them soon after. "Shit! Janet, listen to me and I want you to listen carefully!"


	5. Chapter 5

Janet felt as if she was not able to move her legs at all as she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. Jason knew that everything was happening too fast but he needed to act fast and get Janet to safety.

"Janet! Janet, come on!" he said.

Janet let Jason lead the way as she didn't know where to go but she definitely wanted to see what he was going to do. He lead her to an alleyway that was away from the area where the crime scene was going on and ordered her to lay low until he came back to get her.

"Jason…"

Jason, who was about to leave, quickly turned around to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah?"

Janet could tell there was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he needed to subdue the criminals creating havoc in the city.

"Be careful."

Jason gave Janet a little smile as he bolted out of view and rushed to take care of the problem at hand, almost dropping his backpack that had all of his gear in it but managed to whip it out just in time to change.

* * *

For what seemed like eternity, Janet patiently waited for Jason to return to her. It was quite some way to spend her special day but for some reason she actually enjoyed it. She had heard police sirens and cops telling the criminals to surrender but fortunately didn't hear any gunfire. Maybe Red Hood took care of the criminals…but she hoped that Jason didn't kill them as the police would be the ones to haul them off to jail.

She was about to doze off when she felt a hand touch her knee, causing her to kick her leg forward only for it to be caught by Red Hood who lowered it to the ground.

"Told you I'd be back," he said.

"You kick any ass?"

"I did. I wanted to unload some lead into Penguin but I just let the cops take him away."

"Do you feel the need to kill all the time?" Janet realized that that entire sentence flew right out of her mouth at the speed of lightening and started to turn red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine. My willingness to damn near kill a man had always put me at odds with Batman. Listen, I'm not some psychotic killer or anything like that. I just go after the assholes I know deserve some harsh treatment." Red Hood pulled his hoodie down and took off his mask to reveal his face. "I've been that way for a long time. Even before I met Batman."

"I see. Well, since Penguin and his men are gone, can we go and get some burgers?"

"Sure thing. I know you feel as if your birthday is ruined-"

"It's not. I actually peeked around the corner to see you carrying some of the guys who were robbing the bank out of the bank but then I came right back here and sat down and that's when I started to nap."

"Well, you saw me being a good guy. Guess that's what I should say."

"To me, you are a good guy." Janet put her arms around Jason's waist after he helped her to her feet. _'And I love you',_ she thought.

Janet tried sucking down the entire milkshake that she was sharing with Jason before he could get any. He too began to suck down the milkshake as fast as he could before he choked and damn near coughed up milkshake. Janet giggled and let Jason finish off the rest as she nibbled on the fries she still had.

"I feel like all day I've just been eating and eating…I hope that Olivia made herself something good to eat tonight," Janet said. "Because I am going to sleep a happy person."

"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun."

"Have you ever thought about training anyone?"

"Training? Not at all. I'm definitely not looking for a partner. I work alone."

"So, you don't work with Nightwing and Robin?"

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

"It's best if we keep our distance. I may run into them here and there. Who knows. I honestly don't care."

"You don't hate them, do you?"

"Not at all. Batman's butler was amazing. I do miss him."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong…you're not looking to get into a relationship, either? Just remain solo?"

"Yup. It's for the best."

"Well, I would like for you to train me so I can defend myself from any asshole that wants to come at me."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. I don't want to kill them. Just subdue them…break some bones."

Jason smirked to himself.

"You sound just like Batman."

"I've seen him break some bones quite a few times and I enjoyed every minute of it. Sometimes when I got lucky enough, I filmed some of it."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You are so adorable."

"So are you. Man, I'm full. I really enjoyed this day."

"I'm glad you did. And if you want…I'll train you to defend yourself."

"You will?"

"Most definitely."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. How's your grandpa?"

"He's doing good. Hanging in there."

"That's good to hear. Is Olivia still up?"

Janet looked at the time on her phone and nodded her head as she received a text from Olivia.

"She is." Janet turned a little red when she read what Olivia had texted her.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"N-nothing," Janet said.

"Let me guess," Jason said as he reached for a fry. "She wants to know if we've made out already?"

"Pretty much. What a damn pest."

"But she's a great person."

"That she is. Well, I am ready to go home. I've eaten so much so I need to lie down. Oh, darn…"

"What?"

"My grandpa is supposed to be bringing me a cake soon!"

"Well, let's get to your apartment then."

* * *

Olivia had been anxiously waiting Janet and Jason's arrival back to the apartment. She was going to ask some Janet some person questions about her day but kept her current questions rated PG for now.

"Well, how did your day go?" she asked Janet.

"It went well," she said. She placed her hand on Jason's and smiled at him. "It went very well."

"I wish I was a fly on the wall to know exactly what went on," Olivia said.

"I know you do," Jason said.

Olivia shrugged and nodded her head.

"I'm nosy. What can I say?"

They heard a knock on the door and all three of them got up from the couch to answer the door. Janet's grandpa had bought his granddaughter a cake and was also holding a balloon.

"Happy Birthday!" he said.

"Thank you!" Janet said.

"Hey, gramps!" Olivia said, giving him a hug. "Jason here took Janet out on a date. He's your future grandson-in-law."

Janet gave Olivia a blank stare as Grandpa smiled.

"You took her out on a date? That's very nice of you," he said.

"She told me I made her day so that makes me happy," Jason said as he shook Grandpa's hand.

"That makes me happy," Grandpa said. "I made sure I baked her the most delicious cake with love."

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and set out the plates and forks as Olivia got the cake ready. Olivia pulled out candles along with a lighter, placed the candles on the cake and lit each one then brought it to the table. Janet stood at the table as everyone sang happy birthday to her and watched as she made a wish and blew out all the candles. Even though she couldn't say what her wish was, only she needed to know about it. Her wish had been to remain friends with Jason and hopefully keep a strong bond with him. He didn't seem like the one to be in a relationship but Janet was definitely in love with him. She wasn't going to pressure him into falling in love with her or anything like that and he may already know she would like to become serious with him but as long as they were friends, that's all that mattered.

Olivia cut a big piece of cake for Janet and gave it to her.

"Bon appetit!" she said.

* * *

When Olivia and Grandpa had finally fell asleep, Jason had said goodnight to Janet before heading back to his place.

"I appreciate what you did for me today," Janet said. "I loved it…"

"You're welcome. Oh…" Jason took off his bookpack and reached in it to pull out a small bracelet that was hidden deep beneath his Red Hood gear. "For you."

It was a silver bracelet that had a little monkey dangling from it.

"Aww, the bracelet I told you I had lost the night I was almost robbed…you bought me a new one."

"No."

"Oh?"

"It was still in the exact place you dropped it. I happened to find it when I was catching some air today. Looked out of my window, saw it, and retrieved it." Jason zipped his bag back up, slung it over his shoulder, and helped Janet put the bracelet on her right wrist.

Janet gave Jason a huge hug when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as if he were going to disappear in that moment. Jason hugged her back, this time tightening his grip to let her know that he indeed cared for her.

But they could only remain friends. However, like hell was he going to tell her not to like him as he would be considered a complete dick. Grandpa and Olivia already think he's a nice guy so why screw it up?

He knew that Janet was just being herself, happy, outgoing, just a down to earth person. Jason didn't know it but Janet was the right person to be in his life. He may not talk to the other members of the Bat family…and maybe in due time he would…but for now, Janet was in his world and he didn't want to lose her.

Jason promised he would look after her and that is a promise he would not go back on.

If it was training that Janet wanted so she could be able to defend herself from the scums of Gotham City, then so be it.

"Hey," Jason said. "Want to watch me kick some ass tonight? I usually patrol the city late at night to see what's up."

"As long as I can watch you kick ass. From a distance, of course," Janet responded. "From a good distance."

"Yes. Well, as much as I'd love to stand here with you all night, we better get going."

"Let me get my coat," Janet said. She was about to head back into the apartment when Jason held onto her hand.

"You can wear my coat," Jason said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."


End file.
